


I’ll Wear Your Lipgloss, You’ll Wear My Mascara

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Brothers, Falling In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Lipgloss, M/M, Make Up, New Romantics, Teamwork, Teenagers, Tender - Freeform, cross dressing, faces, soft, touches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: The smaller boy’s deft hands caressed the smooth jaw of the taller boy. He leant in, hand hovering mere inches from those closed eyes and he swept back and fourth, swing and sway, the eyeliner bringing a new life to those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.
Relationships: Nick Rhodes/John Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	I’ll Wear Your Lipgloss, You’ll Wear My Mascara

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmywill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/gifts).

> A little fluffy JoNi moment for Allie who seemed to need a pick me up today. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing these soft boys. 💕

**34 Simon Road, Birmingham. 1977.**

Together the two boys, aged 15 and 17, hunched over the dressing table mirror. It was small and round so they took it in turns holding it high, dropping it low: to get every angle perfectly highlighted.

The carpet was littered in a range of auburn, maroon, scarlet and noir bringing the dusty cream to life. A deft hand, with his clear coat glinting in the sunlight, reached for his foundation.

“Hold still now.” An ever growing richer voice breathed, climbing onto his knees.

Taking in the sights of the other boy, almost a man, sat cross legged with his eyes closed and lips parted: his heart jumped.

A fair and stable arm, decked in cream ruffles, hovered mere inches from his face. He caressed the blemished skin and shivered at the whine drawn from a perfectly plush bottom lip.

The taller boy leaned in, sighing, as the pencil was swept across his eyes. Back and fourth, swing and sway, the eye pencil lined those chocolate browns so they would gleam behind his thick rimmed glasses.

Then to the other eye. The smaller boy brushed his golden bangs from his face and focused. His touches were soft, calculated; a gentle flick of the wrist as the cat eye took shape. The mascara was swiped, later upon layer.

Their breaths intermingled, the smaller boy mere inches from those delectable parted lips. Glancing down, hazel eyes took in the sights: the boy was mystical, face placid and open, awaiting the gentle caress of product.

“Take it away, _big_” he paused, chuckling at the obvious pun, “brother.”

Soft skin was smeared with a loving touch, the foundation mingling into his imperfect guise: the ministrations from the blonde boy small and circular. Then, the brush laid on layer after layer: adding the right amount of definition yet maintaining such subtlety.

Next the blush was added brushed high and low, up and down, adding just the right pop of colour to balance out the pale skin.

The taller boy moaned, brown eyes flickering open for a moment before a huge hand brushed his own brunette bangs from his face. The hazel eyes impossibly softened, a grin forming on his own dusty pink lips.

Without eyeing himself in the mirror, the taller boy surveyed the options. With a swift motion, he offered the shade, the gloss to match the colours of his best friend. Both palettes were different: a winter and a summer yet the rose lipgloss would shine bright on both sets.

When his lips dropped open, the younger boy couldn’t help but giggle at the adorable overbite. He secretly hoped that it’d never be fixed.

“Keep still, now.” His voice sang of the finest silk. Even with the slight crack, it was silken.

“Okay, big brother.” It was let out in a breathless chuckle.

The lipgloss tasted of strawberry, the scent of it filled the small space between both open and panting mouths. The taller boy leaned closer, eyes shut tight. He let a moan slip which didn’t go unnoticed before all contact was lost. The smaller boy focused his lined and over lined hazel gaze and surveyed him: beautiful. Absolutely beautiful.

“_Beautiful_.”

The deft hand was dropped from his cut chin, taking a moment to caress the ever growing sharper jawline, the slight stubble.

He was guided to face the mirror and for the first time, those chocolate brown eyes widened in surprise then focused on himself in awe. He beamed at the newfound colour, the life bought to his already stunning face.

“Thank you, Nick.” His eyes sang of pure happiness and admiration.

Turning to face Nick, he rose to his knees. Even on their knees he eclipsed Nick in height who laughed, ducking down to bring a tender hand around his younger brother’s slender waist.

“You’re most welcome, Johnny.”

Two beaming smiles met, inches apart. A slender hand caressed Nick’s defined cheek, a thumb running over his stained lips. They parted and a moan escaped.

Within moments, two sets of lips locked, sharing breath after breath. It was small and tender, lighting fires across heated skin. Both were riding high, sending shivers through their silk shirts, through the frills as the need for air grew intense. Reluctantly, both pairs of lips parted, moans intermingling.

Their eyes locked: brown on hazel. They wore each other’s scent, colours, lipgloss and mascara with pride.

They were both beautiful, in any and all light.


End file.
